princessresurrectionfandomcom-20200213-history
Android/Gynoids
Androids and Gynoids (collectively just referred to as androids) are the robots who serves the members of the Royalty as bodyguards and servants. They (generally) look like typical human maids/butlers and serve many functions. All of the androids serving under the Royals are made by Frankenstein and communicate with their masters using various combinations of "Fuga" ("Huga" in anime), which is only understood by members of the Royalty and other androids. They would go to Frankenstein's mansion at regular intervals for maintenance. Abilities, Powers & Weaknesses Enhanced Strength hewo The androids are by far the strongest characters of the series, as they can easily lift several tons and has an incredible durability. Fratellis, for example, was able to lift a cannon the size of a train cart and carry it at a full sprint as well as throwing it several hundred yards. Enhanced Visual Systems The androids are equipped with enhanced sensory systems. In the cases of Flandre and Francisca, they both have in-built infrared visors. Flandre can also scan Hime's mansion for intruders. The androids are apparently programmed in German, as seen in the second chapter of the first volume. High Density The androids are insanely dense in construction. It's almost impossible to physically damage them, though they are not indestructible. Flandre was show to be relatively undamaged by a lime-dust explosion. Their high durability makes them useful to go to hard-to-reach or environmentally dangerous places where others can't go such as deep ocean trenches. They can be damaged/destroyed with sufficient physical force or large-scale explosions (this is shown inconsistently throughout the manga). Weaknesses The androids are not 100% invulnerable. Occasionally they will become damaged when the incoming attack is too strong (mega-particle cannons, telekinesis, etc.). Being robots, they needs to be recharged regularly or else they will cease to function. An electricity-depleted android will even lose its ability to self-destruct should its master die. Also, their mechanical nature makes them weak against strong electric currents and magnetic fields, which will knock out/disorient them. While the androids are highly durable thanks to their high density, it also makes it dangerous for any of them to walk into mud, sand, etc...as she/he would sink and become extremely hard to retrieve (as in the cases of Francisca and Flandre). Self-Destruct Mechanism All androids were hard-coded to self-destruct in the event of their master's demise. They can't, however, self detonate if the master is killed while they are out of power/charging. Malfunctioned units can also self-destruct as in the case of Flandre, however it is unclear if the detonation is triggered by the androids themselves or was put in as a safety measure against faulty/rogue units. Notable Androids/Gynoids *Francine (prototype/base model) *Flanders *Flandre *Francette *Francisca *Fratellis/Mark II *Franz *Franzel *Ciel *Frank *Duken (Fuhito's decoy and servant) Trivia *All androids with the exception of Ciel and Duken follows the same French-influenced naming theme (names starting with "Fr" and "Fl"). *The androids' clothings seemed indestructible, or at least incredibly durable, capable of withstanding explosions with little damage. In one instance, Ciel picked up Flandre by her dress and it didn't rip from her weight. **This is inconsistent, however, as Francisca was shown having her sleeves torn from simple scratches, while Flandre's outfit remains relatively intact even after a lime-dust explosion and does not seem to degrade even after 2000 years of inactivity. **Francisca is also the only android to wear a removable piece of eyewear, as she is often seen fixing her glasses. There were other androids with visors/headpieces as well but the devices were often built into the android's face as in the cases of Franz and Fratellis/Mark II. ***It is unclear why Francisca, being a robot, has to wear eyeglasses. This is likely aesthetical, as her optical devices (eyes) can be replaced and cannot degrade like regular eyes. *Flandre and Francette were shown to go bathing in the 3rd OVA. It is unknown why would androids need to take baths, let alone hot baths. *The androids' clothings are not built into their bodies, and are changeable, as Francisca and Flandre were observed wearing swimsuits in the manga. *The weight of the androids is one of the biggest plot-holes in the series. Riza, being a half-blood werewolf, is able to lift a truck with ease, suggesting that a full-blood werewolf is even stronger. However, not even a full-blood werewolf is able to budge an android. This suggests that an android is way heavier than a truck, which would severly limit their usage as that amount of weight would make it impossible to walk on most surfaces/driving. *Despite being mechanical, androids can be cloned, as in the case of Flandre. Category:Terminology